


Out Of The Black

by Meijune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, gagal buat cerita okultisme, mobxYuuri, sangat ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meijune/pseuds/Meijune
Summary: semua ini hanyalah konspirasi! tidak ada iblis di dunia ini! Yuuri tidak akan percaya dengan segala sesuatu berbau mistis dan sihir. bahkan ia berniat untuk menelusuri kasus bunuh diri masal yang ia anggap hanya pengalihan isu dan ada dalang di balik tewas nya ribuan orang dalam sekejap saja. (tag bertambah saat chap baru)





	1. permulaan

**Author's Note:**

> ini pekan UAS, malah nulis ini, bsk mtk pula--

Yuuri tidak mudah percaya dengan rumor yang menyebar di kotanya. Karena dia adalah tipe orang rasionalis, yang mementingkan fakta faktual dari pada ocehan orang-orang yang bisa saja jauh dari kebenaran. Pendiriannya tidak goyah meskipun banyak orang mencerca pemikiran rasionalnya yang tidak bisa di toleransi oleh orang-orang yang suka dengan hal-hal berbau ‘mistis’,dan mereka yang ‘waras’ menganggap hal itu sebuah konspirasi. Meskipun begitu ia tetap berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut secara ilmiah. Sampai-sampai ia dikira gila oleh keluarganya sendiri.

“iblis tengah menghantui kota—“

Itulah tajuk surat kabar hari ini yang sempat-sempatnya dibaca olehnya disela kesibukkan. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menulis laporan hasil penelitian dan membaca surat kabar itu karena merasa tergelitik.

“ ’—kematian misterius 10 orang  di timur kota  A membuat geger para warga sekitar. Ditemukan sejumlah simbol di dinding dan juga lantai yang diyakini sebagai tanda kehadiran iblis. Tidak ada saksi mata saat kejadian terjadi dan polisi hingga saat ini belum memberi klarifikasi atas kejadian ini. karena itu para warga sekitar dihimbau untuk berhati-hati saat malam hari.’ ... apa mereka benar-benar dibunuh oleh si ’iblis’ itu atau ini hanyalah pengalihan isu, menarik sekali. ”

Yuuri tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang karena ia menemukan bahan baru untuk ditelusuri lebih lanjut. Dan jika berhasil membuktikan hal ini secara ilmiah, ia akan mendapatkan _effort_ yang besar lalu terkenal.

Ya, itulah mimpi yang selama ini ia idamkan.

“baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus mulai dari mana—“

                                                                      

Ia memulai mencari bahan petunjuk dengan berkeliling keseluruh kota. Mengunjungi kuil yang dia anggap sebagai tempat kemunculan sang iblis, bertanya pada warga sekitar soal kasus itu, mendatangi tempat-tempat kejadian perkata dan mencari bukti-bukti lainnya sebagai penguat informasi yang ia temukan. Ia terus dan terus berkeliling kota hingga akhirnya ia mampir ke sebuah _family mart_ yang berjarak lumayan tidak begitu jauh dengan destinasinya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Ia menyenderkan diri di kursi alumunium, menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meneguk air isotonik dingin. Matanya terasa berat dan badannya mulai letih karena terus-terusan berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, sehingga ia terkendala. TKP yang tidak jauh dari _family mart_ ini akan menjadi pencarian terakhirnya untuk hari ini.

Saat hendak bangun dari posisi bersender, matanya tak sengaja menangkap seorang pria berjaket hitam dengan bulu sintesis di sekitar panco. Berdiri memandang kearah tempat dimana Yuuri akan kunjungi. Setelah sekian menit berdiri disana, akhirnya pria itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yuuri buru-buru meninggalkan minuman di meja lalu mengejar pria itu.

“ah... tempat ini kan kalau tidak salah tempat yang terkenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri—“ 

Walaupun belum masuk ke dalam tapi Yuuri sudah bisa merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan dari sana. Ia ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk lebih dalam tapi jika ia berhenti disini, kebenaran akan semakin jauh darinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dengan keberanian yang ada ia berjalan menaiki tangga menanjak ke atas bukit.

Tempat itu sangat tidak terurus mengingat sudah ada ribuan orang yang bunuh diri di sana. Kebanyakan anak tangga dan pegangan tangga rusak dimakan oleh waktu.

 Bau darah yang menyengat dan juga obat-obatan yang tidak diketahui untuk apa kegunaanya bercecer di tanah. selain itu, banyak sekali tambang dan  pisau. Bahkan saat ia melihat sekeliling, tanpa sengaja Yuuri melihat mayat dengan kondisi tercekik benang tambang tengah bergelantungan tertiup oleh angin dingin. Ia membekap mulutnya sebelum berhasil menjerit kaget dan buru-buru berlari ke atas tanpa melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Ia berlari ke atas hingga akhirnya dia melihat punggung pria berjaket hitam tadi . Pria itu berjalan menjauhi Yuuri seolah tau dia tengah mengikutinya, pergi masuk kedalam hutan pinus yang menyeramkan dan gelap. Meskipun begitu Yuuri tetap mengejarnya. Terus membututi nya lalu tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan, membuat Yuuri kalang kabut.

“di..dia menghilang..?”

Dia menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri. Memperhatikan sekitarnya dan semakin waspada akan sekelilingnya. Jantung nya berdegub kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

“hallo” sapa seseorang.

“aaaaaaa!!!” Yuuri berteriak. Suara nya menggema kedalam hutan, menerbangkan burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon. Ia tersungkur ke belakang, kaget melihat pria yang ia kejar muncul di hadapannya tanpa tanda-tanda sama sekali.

 “maaf mengagetkan mu,” Pria itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sebagai respon.

“kau tau, rasanya aku hampir mati tau!. Untung saja aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.” Omel Yuuri sembari bangun serta membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Pria itu sedari tadi hanya tersenyum, pura-pura bodoh.

“sekali lagi aku minta maaf, oke.” Ia mengedipkan mata, merasa tak bersalah. Hal itu membuat Yuuri semakin geram dan merutuk kelakukannya.

“baik akan kumaafkan walaupun ku masih tidak terima.” Yuuri berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan. “apa tujuan mu kemari ?”

“apa ya... jalan-jalan mungkin ?”

“kenapa kau jalan-jalan ketempat ini sih ?”

“hahaha bercanda kok hahaha... lalu tujuan mu kemari ?”

Yuuri tersenyum antusias dengan pertanyaan yang di tanyakan oleh pria itu. “aku sedang menyelidiki kejadian di timur kota A itu.”

“kasus pembunuhan 10 orang secara misterius itu?”

“iya!. Dan kini ku sedang mencari data valid yang nantinya akan kugunakan sebagai pendukung hipotesisku ! dan jika seandainya ini terbukti, aku akan mendapatkan banyak sekali uang dan—dan—!! Ah maaf, aku selalu terbiasa terbawa suasana.”

Pria itu menaruh jari manis tepat di bibir miliknya. merasa tertarik dengan pekerjaan Yuuri. “jadi apa yang kau cari di sini ?”

“apa saja yang bisa membawaku menuju kebenaran, contoh nya saja—“ Yuuri mengeluarkan _handphone_ lalu menunjukkan gambar pola yang dianggap sebagai lambang iblis.  “setidaknya jika aku menemukan itu, maka aku bisa menghubungkan yang satu dengan yang lain.”

Laki-laki itu tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Yuuri bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

“kalau tak salah, ya... aku pernah melihat itu di sini entah dimana. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari petunjuk di sini ?” Ajaknya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yuuri.

Pria misterius itu berubah menjadi seorang _guide_ khusus untuk Yuuri. Momen itu tidak ia sia-siakan. Dia langsung menjawab “ya” saat pria itu menawarkan dirinya menjadi _guide._ Dengan begitu pekerjaan Yuuri lebih mudah karena tidak perlu mengelilingi tempat itu.

Setelah melewati semak-semak tinggi lalu seongokkan mayat manusia yang dibiarkan begitu saja di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang sudah dikerumuni oleh lalat dan juga burung gagak, serta kubangan air yang tercampur dengan darah. Akhir nya mereka berdua sampai.

Yuuri menutup hidungnya. Bau amis dan juga busuk bercampur menjadi satu dengan pemandangan yang menyeramkan.

“Ya ampun—“  ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Membatu setelah melihat banyak lebih banyak korban dan juga ia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Pria itu menoleh ke Yuuri dan bertanya.

“kau kenapa ?”  pria itu menghampiri Yuuri.

“tak kusangka korbannya akan sebanyak ini— sebenarnya apa motif pelaku ?” Yuuri melirik simbol yang dibuat dari darah para korban. Sangat begitu besar dan jelas. Walaupun merasa sedikit takut tapi ia tetap mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk memotret pemandangan dihadapannya.

“kau yakin, ini bisa membantumu ?”

“...mungkin— lebih baik ku telpon polisi dulu. Pasti hal ini akan menggegerkan publik—“

 

.

.

Sesuai prediksi Yuuri. Penemuan korban baru membuat geger publik. Dengan jumlah korban tidak sedikit : 153 jiwa. Polisi sudah memberi garis kuning dan tengah mengevakuasi korban. Para pencari berita menyiarkan kejadian ini langsung dari TKP, sedangkan Yuuri dan laki-laki itu dicerca berbagai pertanyaan hingga mereka keluar dari kantor polisi sekitar jam 00.56.

“jadi, di mana rumah mu ?” pria itu bertanya.

“siapa namamu ? tiba-tiba saja menanyakan alamatku. Terkesan tidak sopan tau.”

Pria itu tersenyum

“kalau rumahmu jauh, kau bisa mampir ke rumahku untuk beristirahat.”

“namamu ? bukan ajakanmu tapi ku menghargainya.” nada Yuuri terdengar memaksa. Pria itu menghela nafas sejenak.

“Victor— salam kenal“


	2. ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seharusnya chap barunya dipost hari senin minggu depan, tapi saya gatal pengen post, biar tenang ngerjain chapter 3

Yuuri menerima ajakkan Victor begitu saja. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang ke rumah nya yang agak jauh. Ia tidak menyangka, Victor tinggal di sebuah apartement bobrok yang tidak jauh dari kantor polisi. Apartement itu berlantai 4 bercat putih yang warnanya telah usang. Tidak semegah apartement mahal tapi cukup nyaman untuk tinggal dan tidur.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Kamar Victor bernomor 21B, terletak dipaling ujung kanan blok dari tangga.

“diluar memang kelihatan seperti tidak terurus, tapi di dalamnya bagus kok tenang saja.” Katanya yang dibalas Yuuri dengan anggukan pelan. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan bagus atau tidaknya apartement itu.

Victor masuk ke apartement setelah ia membuka kunci pintu. Seperti katanya, ruangannya tidak terlalu buruk sekali. Semua tertata rapih. Yuuri tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dan ingin segera tidur.

“maaf, kuingin tidur..”

“oh, maaf bisa kau duduk disofa dulu ? akan kuambil futon, Oh— kalau tidak keberatan kau juga bisa tidur di kasurku.”

Yuuri menggeleng. “tidak usah, aku juga tidak keberatan bila disuruh tidur di sofa.” Ia tersenyum.

“boleh aku merebahkan diri di sofa ?”

“tentu.”

Begitu Victor mengijinkan, ia langsung merebahkan punggungnya yang pegal di sofa yang empuk. Mata nya terpejam menikmati rasa lega. Ia menguap dan perlahan tertidur.

“Yuuri, ayo tidur dikamarku, aku sudah menyiapkan futon.” Mata nya terbuka dengan berat. Ia hanya berguman dan mengikuti Victor ke kamarnya.

Ruangan di kamarnya agak redup, sengaja ia matikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyalakan lampu tidur bewarna putih.  Yuuri berjalan lunglai menuju futon. Ia langsung merebahkan diri di futon, memejamkan matanya yang berat. Victor tersenyum kecil melihat tamu nya tertidur pulas begitu saja. Merasa tidak enak membangunkannya, ia membiarkan Yuuri tertidur dengan berpakaian seperti itu.

.

.

.

Alarm alam bawah sadar Yuuri memberi tanda untuk segera bangun. Meskipun ia mulai sadar tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya, masih merasa mengantuk.

“BRUK...!!!”

Sebuah benda berat menghantam Yuuri dari atas. Ia menggeram kesakitan dan mengubah posisi tidur yang semula menghadap ke kiri menjadi ke kanan.

“khhhh, sakit sekal--!!!!” antara kesal dan kaget. Yuuri langsung mengambil jarak beberapa cm dari posisi jatuhnya Victor. Lelaki yang jatuh itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, malahan ia terus tertidur, tenggelam dalam gelapnya alam sadar.  Yuuri mencoba bangkit tanpa perlu membangunkan Victor tapi pada akhirnya ia membangunkan Victor yang terlelap.

“hhh... pagi Yuuri—“

“pa...pagi—“ jawab Yuuri gelagapan.

“jam berapa sekarang ?? aku ingin sekali kembali tidur...” ia mengubur wajahnya dalam futon.

“kalau masih mengantuk, tidurlah. Ini baru jam 7 pagi, mungkin.”

Ia perlahan mengangkat wajanya. “mencoba untuk tertidur saat terbangun itu adalah permainan yang buruk.” Dan perlahan Victor bangkit, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan keluar.

“jadi, mau sarapan apa hari ini ?” Yuuri menelan ludah  melihat boxer hitam yang Victor kenakan.

“a..apa saja... boleh.”

“tidak usah malu-malu, anggap saja ini rumahmu Yuuri” ia mengedipkan mata kembali seolah baik-baik saja.

Untuk pagi ini, Victor membuat _scramble egg_ sebagai sarapan. Yuuri tidak keberatan sama sekali karena ia tidak berhak meminta. Lagi pula baru saja ia kemarin bertemu, maka tak heran jika dia merasa canggung meskipun Victor merasa biasa saja. Yuuri bersyukur karena perut nya sudah penuh dengan makanan ditambah lagi, masakan Victor sangatlah enak. Membuat ia ketagihan.

“anu!”

“kenapa ?” tanya Victor.

“bolehkah aku— menumpang mandi...?”

Victor tersenyum. “kenapa kau malu-malu— tunggu akan kusiapkan pakaianku—”

“tidak usah repot-repot.“ sela Yuuri dengan cepat. Victor mengerutkan alisnya. “aku masih bisa memakai baju ini lagi kok—“

“kau tahu, bajumu itu jelas tercium bau tidak enak. Sejujur nya dari tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena bau yang menyengat. Ingin sekali aku membangunkan mu tapi merasa tidak enak melihat mu tertidur pulas.” Celotehan Victor yang blak-blakan membungkam Yuuri. Dia diam saja dan matanya menatap ke bawah.  “karena itu, lebih baik kau sehabis ini mandi dan gunakan bajuku. Akan kucuci baju mu ini sekarang.”

“...maaf merepotkanmu.” Balas nya pelan.

Yuuri menuju kamar mandi sehabis makan setelah diberitahu Victor. Menanggalkan seluruh pakaian sebelum berendam didalam air hangat. Victor masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan baju miliknya, lalu mengambil pakaian kotor Yuuri sebelum keluar kamar mandi. Baik Victor maupun Yuuri tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain karena di pisahkan oleh kaca yang membuyarkan objek sehingga tidak terlihat jelas. Yuuri menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air hangat, memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

_“...bau sabun miliknya_ _—“_

.

.

.

Karena merasa tidak enak, Yuuri memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia memakai pakaian Victor yang untungnya seukuran dengan badannya. Saking merasa tidak begitu enak nya, ia sampai-sampai menundukkan kepala nya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf karena merasa telah merepotkan Victor.

“sudah tidak usah dipikirkan.” Ia tersenyum lebar sama seperti biasanya. “aku senang bisa membantumu jadi tenang saja.”

“tapi tetap saja—“ Yuuri mengelak.

“Yuuri, aku ikhlas melakukan semua hal ini jadi tidak usah kau pikirkanlah. Oh iya! Ayo kita bertukaran email ! jadi aku bisa menghubungi mu saat pakaian mu sudah kering dan siap pakai, oke”

“baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu”

Mereka bertukaran email, setelah itu barulah Yuuri pamit untuk pulang.

.

.

Berselang tiga hari kemudian, Yuuri bertemu Victor untuk kedua kalinya tapi sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat perjanjian akan bertemu di taman kota. Yuuri tengah berdiri di dekat tiang. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu sesosok orang yang ia kenal dari kejauhan sedang melambaikan tangan. Itu Victor.

“maaf aku terlambat!”  kata nya. Tak lupa Victor menyodorkan _paper bag_ berisi baju milik Yuuri yang sudah di cuci. Padahal Yuuri sendiri mengira _paper back itu berisi makanan._

“oh, aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini.” ia mengambil bingkisan plastik yang di dalamnya berisi pakaian milik Victor. Setelah mengembalikan baju satu sama lain, barulah mereka pergi ke kafe kecil. Berniat untuk berbincang satu sama lain.

“hei Yuuri.” Victor memulai percakapan.

“ada apa, Victor ?”

“ayo selidiki kasus pembunuhan itu bersama ku!.”

Yuuri mencoba mencerna perkataan Victor. Ia meragukan pendengarannya.

“maaf, kau bilang apa ?”

“aku ingin menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan itu bersama mu. Apa itu kurang jelas?”

Yuuri menahan senyuman. “tidak tidak, itu sudah cukup jelas.” Badan nya gemetar jantung nya berdegup-degup dengan kencang, tak sanggup menahan luapan kesenangan. “aku... sangat senang!”

“kenapa ?”

“ini baru pertama kali nya ada orang yang tertarik untuk menyelidiki kasus berbau mistis bersamaku. Aku— aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung !”

“syukurlah kalau kau menerimaku. Kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya.”

Victor mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yuuri. Yuuri menjabat tanganya. Tanda kerja sama di antara mereka berdua.

“aku juga, mohon kerja samanya Victor.”

Setelah kejadian itu, siaran Tv mendadak berubah menjadi _breaking news._

_“Hari ini, di taman C terjadi bunuh diri masal."_

 

Yuuri spontan menoleh kearah tv yang kebetulan membelakanginya.

_"para polisi kini tengah mencari korban. menurut laporan, korban dalam kasus bunuh diri masal ini adalah--- tidak mungkin, sekarang ini ada 200 orang--"_

"tidak mungkin..."  bisik Yuuri pelan.

"jadi bagaimana ini, Yuuri?" tanya Victor.

"ayo kita selidiki bersama-sama.." dan mereka beranjak dari kafe menuju ke TKP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih telah membaca.   
> dan yang sudah komen kemarin, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali, kusenang (dan juga merasa dilemma) :D


	3. planing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maafkan Mei :'D

sebulan setelah kejadian di taman C. kepanikan masih belum kunjung reda. sebagaian menyebutkan hal ini sebagai konspirasi sebagian lagi menyebutkan nya sebagai serangan iblis. Tv akhir-akhir ini pun memberitakan yang berbau okultisme.

"ini hanya konspirasi belaka!" gerutu Yuuri kesal. ia melihat kertas laporan hasil penyelidikkannya.

"...tapi setiap pembunuhan itu terjadi, orang ini selalu muncul di tempat yang di yakini akan terjadi--"

ia memandang foto yang agak samar namun terlihat jelas. foto pemandangan dengan sesosok laki-laki yang membaur dengan kegelapan sekitar. laki-laki itu bisa di bedakan dengan pemandangan karena surainya bewarna putih.

"presentase akan terjadi bunuh diri masal dengan kemunculan di TKP itu 80%. berarti aku bisa mencarinya--"

 

"Yuuri!!" Teriak Mari. yang di panggil menengok dengan wajah kaget.

"kenapa Mari-neechan ?"

"di hutan dekat rumah kita!"

bergegas Yuuri bangkit, berlari bersama Mari menuju tempat yang di sebutkan barusan.

.

.

.

Hutan itu dipenuhi warga yang penasaran.

"apa benar si iblis itu ? " bisik salah satu warga

"sepertinya ya...."

"kenapa tumbal nya sebanyak ini?"

"tapi ya, ku dengar sebelum kejadian terjadi ada orang berpakaian hitam berambut silver atau mungkin putih datang kesini.."

Yuuri tertegun mendengar gossip mereka. ia berjalan perlahan mendekati TKP. dan mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

"apa... ini..."

pemandangan yang jelas mengerikan. puluhan sampai ribuan orang tergantung didahan pohon. meliuk ke kanan-ke kiri, tertiup oleh angin.

Yuuri pun berbalik kebelakang menghampiri Mari.

"maaf kak, aku mau pulang." pamit Yuuri. tapi sebelum Yuuri pergi menjauhi TKP, Victor datang dengan berlari-lari terburu-buru.

"Yuuri!"  ia berteriak sembari menunjukkan sesuatu dari handphonenya.

"pe... pelakunya orang ini!" itu adalah sebuah foto yang sama dengan Yuuri punya, hanya saja agak lebih jelas sedikit. laki-laki itu tengah berjalan masuk menuju ke tempat sebelum kejadian.

"ayo kita bicarakan ini di rumahku." Yuuri menyela.

.

.

"kejadian seminggu yang lalu juga begitu orang itu selalu hadir di tempat kejadian. Bahkan kasus di taman C kemarin dia juga muncul—“ Victor menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke bagian penyangga tempat tidur Yuuri. “kejadian di timur kota dan tempat pertama kalinya kita bertemu, mereka juga melihat laki-laki itu sehari sebelum kejadian, sebelum kita bertemu.”

Yuuri tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik di ruangan, memikirkan kemana selanjutnya orang itu akan pergi. Menghubungkan satu titik dengan titik yang lain membuat suatu pola.

“....kemana ini semua akan pergi, kemana semua ini akan mengalir— kusudah membuang kemungkinan yang ada tapi semua nya di penuhi oleh keraguan. “ bisiknya pelan. “taman ?, pelabuhan ?, gedung ?, sungai ?, bukit ?, kuil ? gunung?” setelah tenggelam beberapa lama dalam pemikirannya, Yuuri beranjak dan buru-buru menghampiri Victor.

“kau tau tambang  yang ditinggalkan itu ?” tanya nya dengan antusias.

Wajah Victor dipenuhi rasa ragu “jelas aku tahu, apa kau pikir dia akan muncul di sana ?”

“selanjutnya, dia akan melancarkan aksi nya disana !”

Victor nampak ragu dengan hipotesis Yuuri yang terlalu blak-blakan. “kau yakin, dia akan kesana ? maksud ku kita tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar kesana atau tidak.”

Yuuri justru semakin tersenyum antusias mendengar keraguan Victor. Ia bangun, mengambil peta dan juga spidol warna merah. Ia menarik garis dari kasus pembunuhan pertama hingga pembunuhan terakhir.

“jika semua di hubungkan maka akan terbentuk lambang yang sering kita lihat di kasus sebelumnya ” tangan nya memberi tanda lingkaran di taman C.

“ini adalah titik terakhir dia, lalu kasus berikut nya bisa saja disini—” ia menunjukk salah satu gambar “tambang yang sudah di telantarkan dan juga...” tangan nya bergesar agak sedikit menjauhi gambar sebelum nya dan berhenti di peta bertuliskan “kuil Am” ia memberi tanda lingkaran disana.

“tadi kau bilang tambang ?”

“ Kuil AM ini kemungkinan terakhir. Masalah nya sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus—“

“kau melupakanku—“ kata Victor sambil cemberut kesal.

“ah sebenarnya tidak.  hanya saja jika terjadi apa-apa—  bisa saja aku menghampirimu dan begitu juga dengan kau bjika sewaktu-waktu ada masalah hanya saja, jarak dan...” Yuuri menjeda perkataannya dan nampak tidak nyaman.

“ ‘dan apa’ ?

“sebenarnya a.. aku tidak bisa menyetir motor apalagi mobil —“

Victor tertawa kecil. Refleks ia mengelus kepala Yuuri dengan kencang lantaran gemas. Yuuri yang kesakitan buru-buru mencoba melepaskan tangan Victor dari tangannya.

“sakit Victor !”

“ahaha, maaf aku kebablasan karena gemas hehehe. Lalu, umurmu memangnya berapa ?”

“.......23 tahun.” Balas Yuuri pelan

“kau masih punya banyak waktu  untuk belajar tahu!, apa perlu kuajari kau mengendarai motor?”

“ah.. itu err—“

“mulai lagi kan. Kita sudah sebulan saling mengenal dan kau masih malu-malu seperti pertama kali kita berjumpa. Yuuri kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan mengigitmu jika ada salah tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas kerusakkan yang kau perbuat oke.” Victor seperti biasa mengedipkan mata menggoda. Yuuri tahu kalau dia tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab, karena itu menyusahkan.

“mohon kerja samanya... Victor. kapan kita mulai belajar ?”

Victor terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak.

“bagaimana kalu sekarang ?” ia tersenyum.

“ba.. baiklah—“

.

.

.

Victor menjelaskan cara kerja motor bermodel seperti _vespa_ itu kepada Yuuri. Sebagai jawaban, Yuuri hanya menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda paham dengan penjelasannya. Kini mereka tengah berada di lapangan luas Yuuri berada didepan sedangkan Victor berada dibelakang untuk mengawasi Yuuri. Tak lupa mereka mengenakan helm.

Setelah 4 jam berlalu, akhirnya Yuuri berhasil mengendarai motor. Dan harga itu dibayar dengan luka-luka lebam di kaki Yuuri karena sudah beberapa kali tertimpa motor dan juga karena telah melukain instrukturnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Yuuri meminta maaf kepada Victor. Sebagai uji lolos, Yuuri mencoba pulang mengendarai motor dengan Victor membonceng di belakangnya.

Saat sampai rumah mereka disapa oleh keluarga Yuuri. Hiroko, ibu Yuuri menyiapkan _katsudon_ sebagai menu makan malam mereka yang kebetulan adalah makanan favorit Yuuri. Yuuri yang sedari tadi lapar, memakan masakan kesukaannya dengan lahap, membuat Victor terheran-heran.

“apa itu enak ?”

“ya, tentu saja! Kalau tidak enak mana mungkin aku makan. Coba kau makan dulu~”

Ia mengambil daging yang di goreng dengan tepung roti dan dibalur oleh saus bewarna cokelat, memakan nya dalam sekali gigitan.

 _“VKSNO!!!_ _”_ puji nya dalam Bahasa Rusia. Yuuri tidak mengerti artinya dan menjawab “baguslah kalau suka, ayo makan sebanyak-banyaknya!”

Setelah mereka makan malam, Victor memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah namun dengan cepat, Yuuri menahan Victor untuk menginap satu malam d irumahnya.

.

.

“kenapa kita harus berendam berdua ?” gerutu Yuuri kesal, melihat Victor tengah berendam di belakangnya. Mereka kini tengah berada di _onsen_ milik keluarga Yuuri. Victor sempat terkejut mengetahui bisnis keluarga milik Yuuri.

“kenapa yah... aku ini temanmu “ ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Yuuri. Ia menggengam tangan Yuuri.

“ayo kita membangun kepercayaan hubungan satu sama lain.” Bisiknya. Muka lelaki dihadapannya memerah dan secepat nya melepaskan gengaman Victor lalu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang

“kenapa kau kabur ?”

“......ah maaf—“

“sebelum waktu nya tiba, ayo kita membangun hubungan kepercayaan diantara kita ya~” goda Victor.

_“No!!!_ _”_

“tinggal beberapa hari saja loh, Yuuri. Sebelum orang itu datang menyerang. “

Yuuri terdiam, wajah _poker face_ nya berubah menjadi senyum “ah Victor, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku ! kita harus menyiapkan perangkap dari sekarang!!” ia beranjak, berdiri meninggalkan Victor yang  masih ingin berendam. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian. Victor mengekor dari belakang. Buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan nya kesisi lain, tidak ingin melihat benda yang menyantol di bagian bawah Victor.

“ _u..ukurannya_ _— !!! Yuuri tenang kan dirimu, jangan bandingan milikmu dan miliknya jangan pernah!!_ _”_

“kau kenapa Yuuri ?”

“uwaaaa!!!” ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, taktala merasa malu memikirkan hal itu.

“ti.. tidak apa.. apa” jawab nya gagap.

“oh oke..”

Setelah itu mereka mengeringkan badan masing-masing. Karena berhubung Yuuri tidak punya pakaian yang pas untuk ukuran Victor akhir nya ia meminjamkan baju penginapan dan untung nya Victor nampak tidak keberatan. Dari ruang ganti mereka pergi ke kamar Yuuri, melanjutkan strategi untuk menangkap si iblis.

Yuuri duduk di atas tempat tidur diikuti Victor. Peta yang di rentangkan besar-besar sudah berada di atas kasur seolah berusah memisahkan Yuuri dan Victor.

“Dengan begini Yuuri sudah bisa mengendarai motor, jadi tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi bukan ?” Celetuk Victor.

“haha dengan begini aku bisa sedikit tenang. Dan juga apa yang harus kita bawa ?”

Victor menaruh jari telunjuk tepat ke depan bibirnya.  “senjata, _tonfas...,_ tambang.., pisau dan senter ?”

“tapi kita tidak punya ijin untuk memegang senjata ditambah lagi mataku kan min jadi tidak bisa fokus saat menembak.”

“kalau begitu aku yang memegang senjata dan kau hanya memegang _tonfas ?_ _”_

Yuuri mengangguk setuju. “baiklah kalau begitu. Selanjut nya— kira-kira kapan dia akan muncul ?”

“............bulan purnama selanjutnya.”

“bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ?” tanya Yuuri. Dia tidak menjawab melainkan menunjukkan bulan yang tengah bersinar terang di antara kegelapan.

“ku baca dari berita disosmed, pada tanggal XX akan terjadi gerhana bulan..”

“...itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi.”

“ya...” balas Victor sambil menguap.

"lebih baik kita tidur."

setelah membereskan peta itu, Yuuri dan Victor tidur. Victor tidur di _futon_ sedangkan Yuuri tidur di kasur miliknya.

Keesokkan harinya, mereka beranjak menuju ke toko yang ada di kota untuk membeli perlangkapan. setelah membeli semua barang yang diperlukan, Victor terdiam di depan etalase toko.

"ada apa Victor ?"

"aku lupa membeli itu." mata nya menunjuk ke arah _walking-talking_ yang dijual.

"maaf, uang kuhabis." Yuuri tersenyum pahit melihat isi dompet nya yang menipis. “aku tidak bisa patungan.”

Victor tidak mempedulikan Yuuri dan masuk ke toko itu untuk membeli _walking-talking_.

"oke, maaf merepotkanmu." ."  Kata Yuuri pelan setelah melihat paper bag berisi _walking-talking_ yang di bawa Victor setelah keluar toko

"tenang saja "

.

.

terhitung tinggal 5 hari lagi sebelum gerhana bulan. Yuuri dan Victor tengah sibuk menyusun rencana, saling bertukar pikiran dan menyusun _plan_ A hingga _plan_ E jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. tentu, beberapa hari sebelumnya mereka sudah mensurvei daerah jadi sudah bisa memperkirakaan dimana akan bersembunyi.

“kita tidak perlu menangkap orang nya, hanya ambil foto nya saja— jika memungkinkan rekam video oke. Usahakan tidak ada kontak dengan orang itu.”

Perintah Yuuri yang di jawab anggukkan oleh Victor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, Terima kasih telah membaca.
> 
> seharus nya ini jadi chapter terakhir tapi karena dilema ending jadi diundur dulu OTL
> 
> Terima kasih yang telah menunggu cerita absurd ini. :'' ana terharu :'D. btw ana mau buat pool buat nentuin endingnya.
> 
> silahkan pilih :'D
> 
> 1\. NSFW
> 
> 2\. bad ending
> 
> 3\. ? (ini rahasia)
> 
> silahkan dipilih uwu kutunggu komen kalian :'


	4. Masa depan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor seharus nya ada disana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG pertama kali nulis FIc nsfw-- 
> 
> Not beta, TYpo dsb,

Hari yang ditunggu mereka berdua tiba. Yuuri dan Victor bersiap pergi ketempat jaga mereka masing-masing. Yuuri pergi ke tambang dan Victor ke kuil.  
Ini hari-hari yang bersejarah Yuuri, jangan kau kacaukan!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Seharusnya ini adalah hari bersejarah Yuuri karena telah mereka secara jelas siapa dalan dibalik matinya ratusan orang dalam satu malam saja. Tapi semua nya berubah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.  
Yang pertama saat ia sampai di pos jaga miliknya yang Yuuri lihat bukanlah orang itu melainkan sekumpulan mayat yang sudah mati. Darah segar masih mengalir dari luka ditubuh mereka ditambah lagi cara mereka mati tidak seperti kasus sebelumnya, mereka semua mati karena memengal kepalanya masing-masing. Yuuri terdiam mematung. Yang ada dibenaknya saat itu adalah mengabari Victor.  
Yang kedua saat dia mengabari Victor, Victor sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan. Yang terdengar hanya suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dan hal itu membuat Yuuri panik.  
“Victor! Apa yang terjadi disana?!” tanyanya dengan nada panik.  
Tidak ada respon yang memuaskan. Yuuri kini semakin panik.  
Yang terakhir ia memutuskan untuk menelpon polisi lalu sesegera mungkin menghampiri Victor yang berada dikuil. Saat sudah tersambung dan hendak ingin berbicara tiba-tiba saja ia dipukul oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia langsung saja pingsan, menjatuhkan walkie talkin dan handphone dari tangannya.  
Kini Yuuri berada diruangan gelap dan entah berada dimana. Berhawa lembab dan tempat itu hanya diterangi oleh lilin saja.  
“.......” Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun kedua tangannya terborgol.  
“ini dimana dan tempat apa ini?” gumamnya.  
Badannya masih terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing. sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dikarenakan badannya yang masih sakit. Yuuri terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mencoba menghubungkan ingatan yang hilang saat ia tidak sadarkan diri.  
“Siapa yang telah memukulku?” pikirnya penasaran. Ia memerhatikan kesekeliling ruangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. “... Aku berada dibasement kah”  
“Apa kau sudah sadar?” tanya seseorang yang membuat Yuuri kaget. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yuuri. Cahaya lilin walaupun tidak seterang lampu komersil, menyoroti orang itu sehingga terlihat rupa dan wajahnya meskipun tidak begitu jelas. Seorang anak muda berambut putih dan bermata sehijau tunas tanaman.  
“Apa mau mu?! Lepaskan aku sekarang!” perintah Yuuri tapi pemuda itu menolak, justru ia tersenyum jahat.  
“Haaah, kalian semua menggangu saja” keluhnya sembari duduk di atas sebuah tong. “...Coba kalian berdua tidak mengangguku mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.”  
“Memang apa yang kau lakukan dengan menggunakan mereka?!” tanya Yuuri. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang mendengarnya.  
“Hei kau apa kau tahu kotoribako?” Tanya laki-laki itu Yuuri menggeleng tidak tahu.  
“Itu adalah sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk mengutuk seseorang loh. Berbentuk kotak yang terbuat dari kayu yang kira-kira ukurannya 8 x 8 meter. Kotak tersebut tidak bisa dibuka jika mengikuti prosedurnya secara benar. Siapa saja yang berada di dekat kotak itu diletakkan makan organ tubuhnya akan terkoyak, muntah darah lalu mati. Sayangnya hanya perempuan dan anak-anak saja yang bisa dipengaruhi kutukan ini. Mereka bilang awalnya kotoribako dibuat sekitar tahun 1860 dan digunakan untuk mengutuk kepala desa hingga mati karena desa mereka terlilit hutang yang besar. Selama kotak itu dikubur dihalaman rumah, semua perempuan dan anak-anak akan mati satu demi satu hingga keturunan mereka juga akan mati.” Ia menjeda. Mengambil nafas panjang.  
“ Cara membuatnya adalah pertama kotak harus dipenuhi oleh darah dari hewan betina lalu didiamkan hingga beberapa minggu. sebelum darah nya mengering masukan bagian tubuh dari anak-anak yang dikorbankan. Bagian tubuh yang digunakan tergantung dari anak-anak yang ingin dikutuk. Untuk bayi digunakan tali pusar, telunjuk atau darah segar. Untuk anak 7 tahun kebawah digunakan jari telunjuk dan darah dan untuk anak 10 tahun kebawah hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya saja. Nama kotak itu tergantung dari seberapa banyak kamu mengorbankan orang. Jika satu disebut ippou, jika dua disebut nippou, jika tiga disebut sanppou dan jika empat disebuh shippou. Apabila ada delapan orang yang dikorbankan maka disebut hakkai. Semakin banyak yang dikorbankan, semakin banyak yang dikorban maka semakin kuat kotak itu dan juga tergantung situasi, katanya kutukkan itu akan berlangsung selama ribuan tahun.”  
Yuuri mengedipkan mata berkali-kali binggung dengan penjelasan laki-laki itu. Ia susah sekali untuk menerima hal yang baru saja laki-laki itu ceritakan. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Untuk sementara ia mengenyampingkan pemikirannya yang ingin ia ungkapkan.  
“J-jadi... kau membunuh semua orang itu untuk dijadikan kotoribako?”  
“Ah— sebenarnya tidak hanya itu juga sih. Aku membunuh mereka karena mereka adalah kelinci percobaan suatu instusi...” balasnya dengan wajah lesu.  
“Percobaan apa?”  
“Aku tidak tahu nama nya tapi mereka selalu bilang Tesla, Tesla, Tesla dan Tesla, Scandium, tubuh astral, frekuensi listrik yang dapat membuat tubuh astral itu tetap hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Yah aku sih tidak tahu apa maksud mereka tapi selama aku dibayar itu bukan masalah sih.”  
“A-apa nama ins—“ sebelum selesai berbicara pria itu menyela Yuuri.  
“Ck, ck, ck.. aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu dan lagi pula aku juga tidak akan menjawabnya karena itu tergolong rahasia.” Ia tersenyum licik saat memandang Yuuri dengan penuh kesenangan. Yuuri menatapnya balik, merasa kesal.  
“Berarti orang yang ada di tambang tadi... korban dari percobaan mereka juga?” tanya Yuuri dan pemuda itu menggeleng.  
“Kalau yang itu sih berdasar kemauanku sendiri sih. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.”  
Perkataan pemuda itu menampar Yuuri dengan keras. Apa dia tidak salah dengar.  
“U-untuk apa kau lakukan semua itu?”  
“Apa ya... kesenangan mungkin? Aku sudah lama melupakan tujuan awal aku melakukan semua itu jadi aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya.” Jawabnya enteng.  
“Jangan bercanda kau! Nyawa orang bukanlah mainan!”  
“Diam kau bangsat!!” rutuknya sambil berteriak, membuat jantung Yuuri berdetak lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya. “...Lebih baik kau diam atau kujadikan kau tumbal untuk memanggil Iblis...”  
Yuuri memilih diam dan mengikuti alur permainan pemuda yang masih duduk diatas tong itu. Ia bisa melihat jelas kalau orang itu tengah mengambil sesuatu dari belakang dan itu adalah sebuah pisau daging yang sepertinya nampak tajam. Yuuri tertegun, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia takut, Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang.  
“Mulanya ya... Aku hanya menggunakan sepuluh tumbal untuk memanggil dia. Tapi karena dia tidak pernah muncul akhirnya pada setiap bulan purnama tiba, aku selalu menumbalkan nyawa orang-orang, beraharap dia muncul dihadapanku... dan yah.. kau lihat sendiri... semua berakhir dengan aku ketagihan untuk membunuh orang-orang.” pemuda itu tertawa cekikikan, geli membayangkan apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.  
“Jadi... apa tujuanmu memanggil iblis itu? tanya Yuuri penasaran.  
“Aku ingin kekuatan... kekuasaan... Jadi karena itu...” pemuda itu bangkit dari tong sembari mengangkat pisaunya keudara. “akan kugunakan kau sebagai tumbal kali ini.” katanya sambil tersenyum polos. “tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit. Percayalah.”  
Yuuri mulai meronta sembari memohon. Ia menangis dan hal itu membuat gairah pemuda itu semakin bersemangat.  
“Bagaimana kalau aku bermain dengan mu sebelum kubunuh... aah pasti akan indah sekali— aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkannya. Wajahmu yang merasakan kenikmatan berbaur dengan rasa yang amat sakit... pasti begitu indah.” Pemuda itu menjatuhkan senjatanya lalu mencium Yuuri dengan kasar. Yuuri meronta, tidak terima. Pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawah Yuuri dengan keras sehingga Yuuri membuka mulutnya lalu disaat itu ia menyelipkan lidahnya masuk, mengecap semua rasa yang ada.  
Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membuka baju Yuuri. Tangan nya bergerak dari tengkuk leher perlahan turun menuju dadanya. Ia membuat lingkaran kecil diputing Yuuri sebelum mencubitnya. Tapi sebelumnya ia melepaskan ciumannya dan tidak membiarkan Yuuri bernafas sejenak.  
“Hentik— ahn—!!” desah Yuuri. Badannya ia hempaskan kebelakang hingga punggungnya membanting tembok. Karena gemas pemuda itu menghisap puting Yuuri dan tangan bebas nya ia gunakan untuk membuka celana Yuuri yang sudah setengah menengang dan mengeluarkan cairan.  
“baru segini saja sudah menegang... dasar lacur” ledeknya  
“...aku.. bukan seorang pelacur— ah!”  
Pemuda itu mengelus penis miliknya hingga benar-benar keras dan barulah ia menarik boxer Yuuri dan membiarkan benda yang sudah menegang dengan cairan precum yang menetes muncul, ia meremas lalu mengocok nya pelan, membuat Yuuri kaget.  
“J-jangan— Kumohon hn—!”  
Badannya terhempas kebelakang lagi bersamaan dengan puting nya yang tengah digigiti oleh pemuda itu dan tangannya mengocok penisnya semakin cepat. Ia mendesah tidak karuan. Kepala nya sudah pusing, merasa seperti sedang dihajar dari berbagai titik sensitif miliknya. Pemuda itu menciumnya bersamaan dengan itu Yuuri keluar untuk pertama kalinya. Badan Yuuri dipenuhi oleh peluh dan juga sperma yang menyiprati perutnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia.  
“Wow, rasanya tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan.” Katanya.  
Yuuri tidak merespon, kepala yang sudah terlalu pusing untuk berpikir.  
“jilat jariku.” Seraya mendekatkan tanganya tepat kemulut Yuuri.  
Yuuri membuka mulutnya dan menjilati jari pemuda itu. setelah dirasa cukup, ia menurunkan celana Yuuri, membuka lebar pahanya hingga terlihat lubang bewarna pink disana.  
“A-apa yang mau kau lakukan..?!”  
“kau akan tahu nanti, nikmati saja oke.”  
Pemuda itu menggoda lubang itu seperti hal nya ia menggoda puting Yuuri dan barulah ia memasukan jari tengahnya. Yuuri terperanjat kaget saat jari itu masuk kesana. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menghentikannya. Pemuda itu mengubrisnya dan memasukkan jari keduanya. Yuuri menjerit kesakitan. Tanpa mempedulikan Yuuri terbiasa dengan jarinya, ia mulai menggerakan jarinya perlahan-lahan, jarinya bergerak menggunting, memastikan kalau lubangnya terbuka. Belum puas, pemuda itu memasukan jari ketiganya dan Yuuri menjerit dengan suara yang agak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Teriakkan Yuuri berubah menjadi sebuah desahan bersamaan dengan ditemukan dimana letak prostat Yuuri berada. Ia terus memijitnya hingga Yuuri mendesah tidak sanggup menahan rasa nikmat. Penisnya kembali menegang dan pemuda itu langsung saja memberikan blowjob.  
Kepala Yuuri kini benar-benar pusing. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali atas dirinya. Benar-benar memabukkan. Kenikmatan yang baru saja tadi ia rasakan membuat dia melupakan semuannya.  
Yuuri keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Ia terengah-engah. Disela bibirnya terdapat saliva . Pemuda itu langsung memosisikan penisnya tepat dilubang masuk.  
“waktunya sudah tiba...”  
Pemuda itu memasukan Penis milikknya kelubang Yuuri, terus-terus memasukkannya, terus-terus menusuknyanya. Yuuri hanya bisa mendesah hingga ia keluar untuk ketiga kalinya bersamaan dengan pemuda itu mengeluarkan isinya didalam.  
Yuuri kelelahan, tidak mempedulikan ia mati atau tidak. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Dirinya bahkan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang ada didepannya, semuanya menjadi gelap.  
“Dor!!”  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
“.........”  
“........maaf...”  
“...........lu—............mua...”  
“  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“...Kau baik-baik saja Yuuri?” Yuuri diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Victor. Matanya terfokus pada tumpukan kertas yang ada didepannya.  
“Aku ingin kepantai” katanya.  
“Oke, aku juga ingin mengajakmu tadi...” Balas Victor sambil tersenyum lalu mereka meninggalkan kamar Yuuri dan bergegas pergi keluar.  
Yuuri sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian yang mempermalukan harga dirinya itu. Dia melupakannya semuanya begitu saja. hidup seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya tampak normal. Pelaku pembunuhan ratusan orang itu pun tertangkap beserta dengan institusi yang memperkerjakannya. Yuuri dan Victor diberikan penghargaan atas jasanya. Yuuri menangis bahagia karena berhasil meraih impiannya dan karirnya tiba-tiba melonjak tajam.  
Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri dipinggir pantai menghadap kelaut biru yang diterpa sinar matahari. Burung camar beterbangan dengan riang dilangit. Mereka duduk sembari memandangngi matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.  
\--  
“Ini belum ada apa-apanya Yuuri. Sesuatu yang tidak kau duga akan datang menghampirimu suatu saat nanti. Dan saat itu tiba, kau akan diberi dua pilihan yang berat—  
Dan maafkan aku. Demi kebaikanmu aku harus menghapus ingatan tentang hari itu, dimana kau disetubuhi oleh laki-laki gila. Padahal seharusnya aku yang jadi pertama untukmu tapi yasudahlah.  
Dan satu lagi, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengambil hatimu dan membiarkanmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Dan saat itu, semuanya akan terbongkar.  
Untuk saat ini aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menerkammu hidup-hidup, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca hingga Ch terakhir ;w;  
> Terima kasih atas komen dan kudos nya
> 
> Btw, Endingnya seharusnya bukan kayak gitu cuma karena kebawa feels sama film Harmony jadi batal deh :'D
> 
> sekali lagi Terima kasih telah membaca, jangan lupa baca 'Easy Way Out' ya

**Author's Note:**

> TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA FANFIC INI. 
> 
> upload ditengah pekan-pekan UAS bsk ulangan MTK dan belum belajar (RIP RUMUS PAPIi, bangun 3 cuma bisa bayangin ruang ga bisa hitung )  
> gini deh kalo stress, ada aja ide muncul di tengah kegalauan ;''D 
> 
> semoga chapter selanjtnya ada kerasa wow nya. 
> 
> uwu
> 
>  
> 
> p.s (di edit tgl 29 11 2k16 : Yuuri ultah)


End file.
